Modern computing systems or computing environments often include a diverse collection of client computers, server computers, relays, gateways, or the like, that may be interconnected using heterogeneous networks comprised of different physical or logical networks. In some cases, reliably passing network traffic through such heterogeneous networks may require advanced network administration operations, complex interoperability integration, or the like.
Furthermore, networks for some enterprises may include industrial equipment, such as manufacturing equipment used to build or assemble products, may be supported by industrial networks. In industrial networks, operations of machines that control industrial processes (e.g., manufacturing, machining, stamping, product packaging, or the like) may be arranged to communicate with other machines or computers over the industrial network. In some cases, such communication may be related to supervising and controlling operations of the various industrial machines. Also, industrial networks may be used to collect data from industrial machines for monitoring manufacturing or assembly processes, monitoring and improving operational efficiency and throughput, quality control, or the like.
Also, in some cases, the communication/networking protocols used in some networks, such as, industrial networks may differ from, or be incompatible with, standard communications protocols that may commonly be used for business networks. In some cases this makes establishing connectivity relationships between the two types of networks challenging. In addition, many industrial networks were not designed to support modern information security that may be required to interoperate compatible with business network security protocols, or to be compliant with regulatory standards. Further, in some cases, efforts to reduce the difficulty of managing network interoperability may interfere with conventional network monitoring tools, in some cases, rendering them ineffective. Thus, it is with respect to these and other considerations that these innovations are made.